The invention relates generally to a drying instrument for handles. More particularly, the invention relates to a drying sleeve for handles for use out of doors and especially in inclement weather where the handle is subject to unwanted moisture.
Various inventions have been developed for drying and keeping dry handles of various articles, such as sports equipment.
The common towel is known for drying sports equipment or other outdoor equipment handles. One drawback of the towel is that in inclement weather the towel becomes quickly saturated and ineffective for drying. Towels stored inside waterproof containers are also known. However, such towels are usually inconvenient to remove from a tightly-packed configuration to make ready for use. Towels stored in rain-proof covers are also known. For example, a folded towel configuration in a rain-proof covering is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,424. However, this device is cumbersome, heavier and bulkier than preferable and is further subject to snagging on a handle.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a drying sleeve, wherein the component parts of the drying sleeve are simple and economical to manufacture, assemble, and use. Other objectives and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the attached drawings or can be learned through practice of the invention.
According to the invention, a moisture-proof, handheld drying sleeve for drying handles in inclement weather or due to moisture from a user""s hand is provided.
The sleeve incorporates a substantially moisture-proof outer cover that covers the drying sleeve, and a member with a closed end and an open end with an opening to receive the handle to be dried. The handle contacts an absorbent material which covers a substantial part of the inner surface of the drying sleeve. A containment material overlays the absorbent material to prevent snagging and to smoothly guide the handle toward the closed end of the drying sleeve. After insertion of the handle within the sleeve, the drying sleeve is compressed and the absorbent material substantially envelopes the handle to dry moisture.